


Destiny drabbles

by FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek
Summary: A collection of short Destiny stories. Probably going to be mostly fluff.





	Destiny drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My writings rusty so I apologize for that. Dont be afraid to point out any grammar mistakes or to leave a request.

As the hunter slowly regained consciousness, the first thing they registered was pain, which is unsurprising considering the last thing they remembered was getting knocked off of the tower. That's when then remembered watching their ghost fall into the abyss. The panic and paralyzing fear they had felt at the time immediately returned.

The hunter stood shakily, glancing around to take in their surroundings. They saw the cracked cement of what used to be a walkway and began to hobble down the destroyed path in front of them. They softly prayed that they would find their ghost without gettting spotted by any cabal forces in the process. Their prayers were soon answered, as after a few painful minutes of limping along the road, they began hearing the familiar voice of their ghost.

As they neared him, the hunter's ghost spotted them. He raced forwards and cried out, his voice rough with exhaustion, "Guardian! I thought I'd lost you!"

The little mechanical being slammed into his guardian's chest, causing them to stumble. The ghost backed up as soon as he noticed the condition his guardian in. He channelled the remaining scraps of his light to heal his hunter while chanting "You're alive" over and over again.

The hunter shushed their ghost gently and pulled him into a hug. " You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you ever again." He snuggled into their hood with a relieved sigh and slowly relaxed his battered frame. He had his guardian back. They'll make it through this war together.


End file.
